


to be captured

by snoflakesun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue King! Saruhiko, Fem! Misaki, Illusions, Kidnapping, M/M, Red King! Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Yata and Fushimi's lives change with the appearance of a Strain.There is a fight scene and a little bit of angst in this story! wow.(it's still mostly fluff... i think.)also not beta read, so there may be mistakes in the writing.





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> an AU where yata is the red king and fushimi is the blue king - suoh and munakata both do not exist in this universe.  
> there is some OOC-ness for some characters, especially Neko.  
> yata's a female in this one, it's just an idea that i was playing around with...
> 
> this story originally started as a oneshot before i got the idea of running with a plot, so the first chapter might be a little out of place...  
> anyways, please enjoy!

_to be captured: part I_

\---

 

Yata stepped forwards, her clan spread out behind her. Across the street stood Fushimi with his sword strapped to his side and his clansmen standing in an orderly line. The wind blew through the street, causing the litter on the ground to swirl upwards and float away. A tilted grin spread across Fushimi’s face as he moved his hand to grab the sheath. “We’re going to burn them!” The female leader called out to her clan, grinning back.

  
“No blood! No bone! No ash!” The red clan called out, stomping their feet and raising their weapons in unison.

  
Fushimi pushed his glasses upwards. He recited the code of honor that the blue clan upheld, clicking his tongue every few seconds.

  
“Men! Draw your swords!” Awashima commanded, raising her arm.

  
The Scepter 4 squad drew their swords, calling their name and saying “ready” before holding their weapon close to their body.

  
Yata waited until after Fushimi readied his weapon, dropping her skateboard onto the ground and mounting it. “You’re going down today, damn Saru!” She shouted, flipping off the curb towards the Blue King.

 

“Hah, I’d like to see you try,” Fushimi smirked as he dodged, snapping a throwing knife into his hand.

  
The red and blue clans clashed, auras from both clans flaring into the air.

 

Yata panted lightly, pushing her hair to the side as she gasped, regaining her breath. “Already worn out?” Fushimi teased, walking towards her.

  
“No way,” she responded, backing up until she hit a wall.

  
Fushimi made an amused sound as Yata pushed off the wall, flying over the former’s head while making an attempt to escape.

  
“I can’t believe you’re running away.”

  
“Screw you,” she called back. “I’m going to get you back.”

  
Fushimi threw a knife in her direction, though it was deflected by the Red King’s aura. Their colors clashed and danced, like flames flickering in the nighttime.

  
When the moment came where Yata was slightly off balance, Fushimi aimed three knives towards the woman, each of them pinning the king against the stone wall behind her.

  
“Damn,” Yata clicked her tongue, her eyes defiant as Fushimi stalked up to her.

  
“Guess I win today huh, Mi-sa-ki?” A teasing lilt snuck its way into the Blue King’s voice.

  
“I’ll beat you next time,” she retorted as the point of Fushimi’s sword was pressed against her neck.

  
Yata shrugged her fur-lined jacket off, freeing herself from the weapons that pinned her coat to the wall. Before she could do anything else, Fushimi’s hand slammed against the stone, causing Yata to blink and look up towards the man.

  
“Misaki…” Fushimi called her name in a softer tone.

  
“Hah? Whaddya want?” She responded, tilting her head.

  
The Blue King clicked his tongue, before burying his head into her shoulder, murmuring something along the lines of “go out with me.”

  
“...Ah?” Yata blinked, once, twice.

  
“I said, Misaki, go out with me.”

  
A shade of dark red bloomed across Yata’s cheeks as she hurriedly covered her face with her hands. “Saru… you don’t… just say things like that,” she mumbled, her voice catching in her throat. “But… okay.”

  
Fushimi pried her hands away from her face before ruffling her ginger hair, to which she made an annoyed sound at. He pulled his knives from her jacket that was still pinned on the wall. “I’ll see you around, ah?” He tossed the words over his shoulder as he left the alley.

  
Yata sank down to her knees, her jacket draped over her shoulders, the heat from her cheeks radiating into the cold air. “Damn Saru…” she muttered, covering her face again.

 

 

“Something happened to Misaki,” Anna tilted her head as she looked at her king.

  
Yata was sitting in Homra after the fight, Totsuka sewing her jacket back together.

  
“Ah…” she averted her eyes from the young girl, running her hand through her short hair. “It’s nothing.”

  
“Hm?” Kusanagi looked up from where he was polishing his wine glasses. “Yata-chan’s got something to say?”

  
“Shut up!” Yata shot back, a rosy hue starting to dust her cheeks.

  
“Are you okay?” Kamamoto asked worriedly. “When we went against the blues, your Sword of Damocles didn’t appear…”

  
“Ah, it’s fine,” the king waved her hand dismissively. “Guess I was just a bit tired today.”

  
“...Misaki is lying,” Anna concluded, lowering the glowing red marble.

  
“I’ve had enough today,” Yata said indignantly as she hopped off the chair, making her out of the door to the bar and heading to her apartment. Upon entering her apartment, she saw a figure already sitting on the couch. “Saru?!” She yelped, jumping backwards.

  
“Took you long enough, Mi-sa-ki,” the Blue King drawled.

  
“How… how’d you get in here?” She pointed at him, her face showing a mixture of shock and anger.

  
“You left the window open…” Fushimi snickered. “You should at least lock your windows before you leave.”

  
Yata clicked her tongue as she made her way over to the couch. Fushimi changed out of his stiff blue uniform and was wearing a dark grey hoodie and loose pants instead. “What about your clan?” Yata asked as she lay down on the couch, her legs dangling off the side of the couch, eyes looking at the ceiling.

  
“I’ve given them a day off,” he responded, pushing his glasses upwards. “It’s been a long day.”

  
The Red King hummed in agreement, pushing herself so that she rested her head on the other’s lap. “What would they think if they saw us like this?”

Fushimi ran his fingers through the woman’s soft hair. “I wouldn’t care.”

  
“Yeah, maybe you wouldn’t, but I would!” She retorted.

  
“I’m pretty sure they already think we’re dating…”

  
“Ah?! And no one told me?”

  
“Who would tell you something like that… idiot.”

  
Yata opened her mouth to respond, before closing it again. “Yeah, I’m an idiot,” she muttered instead, using her fist to softly punch Fushimi in the stomach. “You should at least tell me things like that though.”

  
“I’ll think about it.”

  
A gust of wind blew in from the open window, causing Yata to shiver. “I forgot to take my jacket back from Totsuka-san…” Yata sighed, burrowing into Fushimi’s hoodie.

  
“Get it back tomorrow then,” Fushimi responded, not looking up from his PDA where he was probably sending report information.

 

  
  
Fushimi blinked twice, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He felt a strange warmth next to him, before remembering that he was in Yata’s apartment. He shifted slightly, feeling something tug on his shirt, and he moved back as he realized it was Yata’s slim fingers having a grip on the cloth. He exhaled slightly, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She unconsciously leaned towards him, the warmth radiating from her body and aura heating the small space that they shared.

  
Yata woke up a few hours later, when the sun had risen into the sky and poured its golden threads into the world. She felt a pressure against her lower back, and opened her eyes, focusing on the face that was very close to her own. Red flames danced across her cheeks, the heat rising up. “S...Saruhiko…” she murmured, relaxing her body.

  
“Mm?” he responded, eyes still closed.

  
“Ah?! You were awake?” she yelped, the high-pitched sound escaping her throat.

  
“...asleep,” he sighed, slowly opening his eyes that revealed the blue eyes that seemed to glow.

  
“Normal people… wouldn’t wake up from that…” she pouted, moving to press her head against his shoulder.

  
Fushimi hummed in response, before removing his arm from around Yata. “I’ve got to go to work soon.”

  
He sat up at the edge of the bed, back turned to the girl when he felt the tug of his clothes. He turned around, his vision blurry without his glasses. “Don’t leave, Saru,” she groaned lazily, attempting to pull him back into the layer of mattresses and blankets.

  
Fushimi turned around, leaning over the bed to press a gentle kiss to Yata’s cheek, before pushing himself away, starting to head towards the door. “If I stay any longer, my clansmen will start to be suspicious of me, Misaki. Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want them to know?”

  
Yata’s face was the color of freshly-picked rose petals, the color blooming across her face, and she buried her head in her arms as the male left the room.

  
She got up a few minutes later, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed as she picked up her PDA.

  
‘We don’t work tomorrow.’ The text flashed across the screen, causing Yata to smile a little as she let her feet touch the ground of her apartment, starting to get ready for the day.

 

 

  
The sound of the skateboard hitting the ground broke the background noise of passing cars and passer-by chatter. Yata mounted the board, heading towards the Homra bar.

She waved a hello as she entered, setting her skateboard against one of the walls.

  
“Here!” Totsuka bounced up to her, holding her jacket in one hand. “It’s fixed now!”

  
“Whoa!” Yata marveled at it. “It looks like it’s never been torn in the first place!”

  
Totsuka smiled before turning to Kusanagi to talk about something that Yata didn’t listen to. Yata walked over to the couch, laying down as she pulled out her PDA, her bright ginger hair fanning out. “Anything happen yesterday, Yata-chan?” Kusanagi asked from where he was at the bar.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You’ve been looking pretty happy today. Usually you’re more… serious.”

  
“Hah?” Yata leaped to her feet, her PDA falling to the ground with an audible clack.

  
Kusanagi looked unruffled, a chuckle escaping from the older man’s lips as he turned towards the shelves. “If anything interesting has happened, you’re more than welcome to tell us.”

  
“Like hell I will!”

  
Anna tugged on Yata’s shirt, causing the older female to turn. “What is it, Anna?”

  
The girl handed her the PDA, making Yata read the words on the screen. A silence settled over the bar, before Yata sputtered incomprehendable words. Chitose walked over, leaning over his king. “Hm? What’s all the fuss about?” He asked.

  
“I forgot my hoodie at your place,” he read. “I will drop by later to pick it up. Oh hoh, Yata’s got a boyfriend?”

  
“S-shut up!” She glared at the taller male.

  
“Saru...hiko?” Chitose tilted his head. “Who’s the lucky man?”

  
Eric looked up from where he was playing on his PDA. “Isn’t that the Blue King…?”

  
“Eh?” Totsuka poked his head into the conversation. “What’s happening?”

  
“Nothing!” Yata snatched her PDA back, holding it close to her body.

  
“Yata’s getting lucky with the Blue King,” Chitose teased.

  
Yata blushed for the third time that day, tearing her gaze away from her expectant clansmen. The heat that she felt was insufferable, and she sighed heavily. “I’m... dating Saruhiko…” she mumbled, not looking up from the ground.

 

  
It was as if someone had pulled the trigger to a gun inside the bar - yelling, cheering, clapping and loud noises erupted from all of them, except for Anna and Kusanagi. People patted Yata on the shoulder, telling her that it was good for her, she had finally found someone to put up with her. She responded with an indignant shout, causing them to laugh.

  
“Of course they were going to get together at some point,” Bandou joked, flipping his palm so it was facing upwards. “You owe me, Akagi.”

  
“Damn,” the said boy sighed. “Yeah, guess it was inevitable.”

  
“You guys…” she said slowly. “Took bets on me?”

  
Kamamoto approached her from a distance. “It was just a friendly bet…”

  
Yata glared at them - though the gaze was filled with fondness and no real hatred. “I can’t believe you guys!”

  
Laughter erupted again, and the red clansmen all stood in a loose circle around their king, each of them praising her. Totsuka stood off to the side, a small smile on his face as he snapped a picture of his clan, his family. He would probably print it out later.

 

_-to be captured: part I-_


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just wanna say that,,, this part maybe -very- confusing...

_to be captured: part II_

\---

 

Yata was already awake when Fushimi opened his eyes. The faint sounds of humming and food being cooked in the kitchen made Fushimi sit up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair. He made his way into the room that Yata was in, after he had quickly shoved on his glasses that lay on the bedside table. 

The male spotted figure of the girl cooking, and he slowly walked across the carpeted floor towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head against her shoulder. Yata visibly stiffened, relaxing only after she realized it was Fushimi. “Don’t scare me like that, Saruhiko,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Fushimi only hummed in response, closing his eyes to listen to the sound of Yata cooking. “Get off me, government worker,” Yata teased him, causing him to remove his arms from around her waist so that she could set their food onto plates.

  
The two made their way to the table where they ate their food, sitting across from each other. Yata had told about how her clan had found out about their relationship - she had stormed into their apartment (“their” now, since Yata had asked Fushimi to move in), throwing herself onto the bed and typing furiously on her PDA to send texts to Fushimi to tell him what had happened. Fushimi had returned from work a little bit later, softly chuckling as she lightly hit his chest repeatedly with her fists, expressing her anger. All her energy was poured into that, and as a result, she fell asleep fairly quickly, her body relaxing in Fushimi’s hold.

  
Dawn turned into morning, the sun peering through the window. Fushimi stood up, telling Yata that he was going to work. Yata tugged on his wrist before he left, pulling him into a hug and a chaste kiss before he had to leave to avoid being late.

  
Yata had arrived at the bar around an hour later, sitting on the couch with Anna as the day passed by. Nothing abnormal had happened, and Yata went home, tossing herself onto the bed, lying as her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

  
She had unknowingly fallen asleep, as when she woke up, outside was already dark and the clock read around ten in the evening. Saruhiko isn’t home… she thought to herself, but it was relatively normal. If Scepter 4 had an emergency Strain or some paperwork to finish, usually Fushimi would stay behind to help his clan. Yata shot him a quick text, asking him “where r u”, before laying her PDA on the bed next to her.

 

Yata knew something was wrong the moment she opened her eyes. It was three in the morning, Fushimi hadn’t answered her text, and Fushimi wasn’t at home.

  
She got up in a hurry, throwing together a mismatch of clothes. She burst out her apartment door, into the streets of the night. Almost immediately, she ran into someone. The person gave off a strange aura, and she narrowed her eyes at them.

  
It was a Strain - a girl who looked about her age. She had silver hair that glowed in the moonlight and cobalt blue eyes. The grin she had on her face was maniacal, accented with the bright red lipstick she wore. “Heh,” she drawled, her smirk widening. “You’re the Red King, Yata Misaki.”

  
“Hah?” Yata glared at the Strain. “What do you want?”

  
“Nothing~” the Strain turned away, looking back at Yata. She pulled something from her sleeve, causing Yata to gasp. It was one of Fushimi’s throwing knives, bright and polished.

  
“Let’s say,” she turned with impeccable speed and lifted the knife’s edge towards Yata’s cheek, slowly sliding it down, cutting the skin and causing a trail of blood to follow the knife’s edge. “I’ve got your boyfriend, Fushimi Saruhiko… the Blue King.”

  
“You bast-” Yata’s growl got cut off as the girl started to run. “Come back here!”

  
Yata dashed after the Strain, but her glowing silver hair had turned many corners and disappeared into the darkness of the night. “Damn…” Yata gritted her teeth, her hands on her knees after running for so long. She would have called her Sword of Damocles, but doing so would awaken all her clansmen and that wouldn’t be pleasant for them. She wiped the back of her hand against the dripping blood, her gaze hardening. “I’ll kill her,” Yata swore, starting to make her way back towards her apartment.

 

 

Fushimi blinked his eyes, squinting as the bright light of a sterile, white room was revealed in front of him. He frowned, moving his hands to shield his eyes. It was then that he realized his hands were cuffed with very thick metal, and so were his legs. He clicked his tongue in realization - he had probably been kidnapped. Fushimi thought it was like any other time some organization had tried to take the Blue King, but were easily defeated within seconds.

  
It seemed, however, that this time was different. His knife harness was gone, Subaru was as well. He sank down to his knees, wondering if Yata was okay. He realized his PDA was gone as well, and he looked up at the bright white lights that shone into the room.

  
The sound of a heavy metal door opening broke the droning of the lights above him. He fixed his gaze on a woman with silver hair and blue eyes. She wore black leather for nearly all her garments - a bad fashion choice - Fushimi internally thought, except for the metal earrings and wristbands she had. She seemed like a normal person - but her aura felt off. Fushimi deduced that she was a Strain.

  
“You’re awake, huh?” Her voice was rude, high-pitched, everything that Fushimi hated. “I had a little run-in while I was going home.”

  
Fushimi froze for a second. She couldn’t mean- “It was your one and only,” the Strain smirked.

  
“Misaki…” Fushimi whispered, a flicker of worry passing over his features.

  
“You care about her that much, huh?” The Strain grinned, her red lipstick causing her teeth to seem even whiter. “It’s okay, I didn’t take her back with me.”

  
Thank goodness… he thought, but it was cut off quickly as the Strain disappeared and reappeared as he blinked twice. He felt his own knife blade be pressed against his cheek. “I cut her, right here,” the Strain continued. “Her blood was so red- I could tell that she’s the Red King.”

  
Something turned in Fushimi’s mind - She cut Misaki. She cut Misaki. She cut Misaki. Unforgivable. The Strain’s eyes gleamed. “I never introduced myself, did I?” She backed away, flipping his knife around her fingers with practiced ease. “My name is Yumi.”

  
Fushimi clicked his tongue, tearing his gaze away.

  
“You know, I researched a lot about you.” She started to walk in a circle. “There’s a lot of information on the Jungle database. Too bad it was destroyed.”

  
“It’s okay though, since I had already-” she materialized in front of his eyes again, the metal bands on her wrists clanging together. “downloaded everything. And that’s everything. I know all about you.”

  
“Fushimi Saruhiko - the Blue King. You’re only nineteen, what a poor boy. You could’ve gone to college with that genius brain of yours - but no. You decided to take the damn route of being a King. You hacked Jungle’s database once. Nagare was quite impressed with you.”

  
“Hisui Nagare was nobody except a cowardly king that hid behind his wall of technology,” Fushimi hissed.

  
Yumi turned around, seeing that Fushimi was trying to activate his sanctum and his Sword of Damocles. “That won’t work here,” she teased. “This room was made specifically for you - for kings. Now, don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking. Nagare also told me about you. He wanted to recruit you while you were still in middle school, but you decided to go with that weakling - the current Red King instead.”

  
“It’s a shame, really. You could’ve been so helpful,” her gaze turned slightly wistful, before steeling into that insane look again. “But it’s not like I care anyways. Also, I know everything about your past. Your father, Fushimi Niki - a dad who ruined everything for you. He was barely even a parent. He loved to torture you, didn’t he? Well, you’re in luck. It seems that I can take over for him - he’s dead anyways, isn’t he? Your mother too. Fushimi Kisa - a woman who was never at home, always attending her parties with her CEO friends. The only reason you ever saw her was as she dressed up for parties, isn’t it?”

  
“But it’s not like I care about her. You see - I met Fushimi Niki once. He was… a man that I wanted to be like. And now, I get to show what I’ve learned from that great man to you, his son.”

  
“Shut up…” Fushimi growled.

  
“Ah, I’ve finally provoked you, huh?” the Strain grinned. “That’s all the more fun for me.”

  
“What do you want?” Fushimi glared at her pointedly. “If you want my power, I can’t give it to you. King’s powers are not able to be transferred.”

  
“It’s not the power I want,” she laughed. “It’s you. You and your twisted mind, heart, and soul. I’ll take it and wring it like it’s a wet towel, and eventually you’ll submit to me. I will get the power I want - without even forcing you to do it. You always followed your father in the end, didn’t you? I’ll break your mind, just like how Niki crushed that rubix cube - and let the pieces to fall. Then I’ll release you back into the real world. You’ll be insane, everyone will point at you - who’s that? A Blue King? No way. You will only be someone who everyone wants to kill, but they can’t. And the only way for you to disappear from this world - is for your girlfriend to kill you.”

  
Fushimi tugged at the metal chains. “Misaki would never kill me.”

  
“Hm? Is that what you think? Fine then. We’ll see,” she smiled dauntingly. Fushimi really hated that smile. “We’ll see if your precious girlfriend can live up to your word.”

 

 

Yata did not sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, she sat on the couch, the soft light of the apartment hanging above her head. She kept turning on and turning off her PDA, as if Fushimi would text back. She knew he wouldn’t.

  
Her glare stared off into space even after the sun had risen, and she stiffly got up to get to the bar. She threw open the door, the welcoming jingle abruptly stopping as the door banged against the wall. “Yata-chan,” Kusanagi called warningly.

  
Yata’s breathing was uneven, her chest heaving, taking in gasps of air as she braced herself against the doorway. “Y...Yata-san,” Kamamoto asked worriedly. “Is everything alright?”

  
“It’s not, goddammit!” She angrily clenched her fists as she pushed the door back to its original position. Her aura seemed to be flaring around her- as if the Sword of Damocles would be called any second.

  
“What happened?” Totsuka asked, taking his King’s skateboard and setting it in a corner. “Something with Fushimi?”

  
“Tsk,” Yata clicked her tongue, ripping her angry gaze away. “He’s been kidnapped by some dumb Strain.”

  
“Eh?” Kusanagi sounded apprehensive. “That’s not good… the Blue King…”

  
The bar owner pulled out his PDA to call someone - probably Awashima. Totsuka patted Yata’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll all work together and we’ll be able to get him back. Gotta teach that Strain that they shouldn’t mess with kings!”

  
Anna ran up to Yata, wrapping her slender finger around the older woman’s hand. “Everything… will be okay,” she murmured, tilting her face so that the red gems that glittered in her eyes met Yata’s golden-hazel ones. “I believe in Misaki.”

  
Yata sat down, frustrated. She tilted her head so that she was looking at the world at an upside-down view, her gaze going out of the window. A memory of the girl’s face and her bright red lipstick - it kind of looked like it was blood that seemed to glow in the moonlight - showed up in Yata’s mind, making her jump up.

  
Totsuka looked at Yata with a concerned glance, before noticing the cut on her cheek. “What happened?” He asked, tilting his head.

  
“Ah,” Yata lifted a finger to run along the cut. “That damn Strain cut me yesterday.”

  
Kusanagi furrowed his brows. “Did that Strain have silver hair and blue eyes?”

  
Yata blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah,” she responded. “Did the Blues have any information on it?”

  
“Mm,” Kusanagi hummed. “Seri-chan said that Yumi - that’s the Strain’s name - has been hunting down Fushimi for a while now.”

  
“...why?”

  
“We’re not sure…”

  
Yata clicked her tongue, sitting back down. “Can they find out where he is?”

  
Kusanagi shook his head. “Scepter 4’s best tracker is Fushimi himself - and though they did track his PDA location, it seems Yumi had either put it at a different location or she had hacked the phone to give off a fake location.”

  
Yata looked out the window again, watching the people walking by, chatting idly to each other. She caught her own reflection in the glass, her hazel eyes dimmer than before, and her hair that reached her shoulders did not seem as fiery as it once did.

 

 

Fushimi woke up again, in that white, sterile room. He clicked his tongue. This place is really worse than my own home… He couldn’t think of anything more before the Strain walked in, her silver hair falling in place as the sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoed in the room.

  
She grinned as she caught sight of his tired blue eyes. “Say, Saruhiko,” she drawled.

  
Don’t ever use my name like that… Fushimi inwardly thought, clicking his tongue.

  
“Did you know,” she continued, as if the Blue King had not interrupted her. “That when two Strains have a child, their child has mixed powers? You probably didn’t.”

  
She laughed, something that Fushimi wished he would never hear again in his entire lifetime. “Of course you don’t. I’m the only one that’s like that. My mother had superspeed, and my father had the ability to manipulate thoughts. I had a sister, once,” she sighed angrily. “My parents never payed attention to her, so everything she did wrong was blamed on me. She only did inherit my dad’s ability, anyways. Ameno was quite strange though. She always talked in third person…”

  
Fushimi tuned the Strain out after that, before freezing up. Ameno… He frowned. He’d heard that name somewhere… but he wasn’t quite sure. Yumi finally realized that Fushimi wasn’t listening to her, and she dashed in front of his eyes. “Niki’s son,” she snapped her fingers. Fushimi blacked out.

 

 

“Neko?” Yata asked, confused. “What’s she got to do with this?”

  
Anna tugged on Yata’s sleeve, making Yata sigh. “Okay, okay. I’ll go visit them. No promises on what happens though.”

  
“Stay safe, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi calls as the Red King exits the bar.

  
She threw the skateboard onto the ground, mounting it as it landed. She kicked off in the direction of Ashinaka High School, the Silver King’s base. Adolf K. Weismann - under the name Isana Yashiro, the first king. He discovered the Dresden Slates after World War II… Yata’s thoughts drifted about as she drew closer to the school.

  
As she approached the entrance gates, she caught sight of Kuroh, one of Isana’s clansmen, heading inside. “Oi, Kuro Inu!” She called out, making the black-haired male to whip around.

  
After finding the Red King, he relaxed, before tensing up again. “What are you doing here, Yata Misaki?”

  
Yata made an annoyed face. “Help me get in. Then I’ll tell you.”

  
Kuroh, who was carrying a bag of groceries, sighed as he swiped his PDA over the glowing screen that let the students enter the school grounds. Yata pushed the turnstyle, entering the school before standing off to the side to wait for Kuroh as he gathered his things. “So?” The man prompted, one hand braced on Kotowari.

  
“I’m not here to fight,” Yata tried to say calmly. “Saru’s been kidnapped, and Kusanagi-san told me that you guys might have some information.”

  
“Saru…?” Kuroh tilted, his head, before realizing. “You mean, Fushimi Saruhiko? The Blue King?”

  
“Duh,” Yata sighed, adjusting her grip on her skateboard.

  
“And what do you mean by we might have some information?”

  
“That’s what I’m here for.”

  
The two stopped talking as they approached the door that lead the Silver King’s room. Kuroh knocked on the door, and a “coming!” was heard from inside the room.

  
“Ah, Kuroh, you’re back-” The Silver King started to say, before he spotted Yata. “Oh, Yata Misaki - the Red King, isn’t it? Please, come in.”

  
All of them made their way inside the small dorm room, Yata sitting down at the small coffee table in the center of the room.

  
“So, what brings you here today?” Shiro asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of her before sitting down as well.

  
“Actually, I wanted to talk to Neko…” She said, her face turning red with embarrassment. Even though she was a girl herself, she still had trouble dealing with people the same gender. Neko bounced up behind Shiro, her head peeking over his shoulder.

  
“What do you want?” The heterochromatic-eyed girl asked curiously, her bells jingling as she shifted around.

  
“Saru - I mean, the Blue King, was kidnapped by a Strain a few nights ago,” Yata started. “The Strain had silver hair and blue eyes.”

  
“What does that have to do with us?” Kuroh cut in, his eyes narrowed as he leaned over the coffee table. “Do not tell me you came here just to inform us that a king is missing.”

  
“Kuroh, this is important,” Shiro put his hand over his clansman’s. “Our purpose as kings is to protect everyone, especially other kings.”

  
“...okay,” Kuroh sighed, before sitting back down.

  
“Um…” Yata started to continue, making the silver clan turn to face her. “So, Kusanagi-san got some information from Awashima-san. She said that the Strain had a strange family past, and that she has the combination of two Strain powers because both her parents were Strains. Her mother had the power of superspeed and her father…” Yata’s gaze slid to where Neko was sitting, playing with her hair. Neko felt the Red King’s stare at her, and turned her eyes to face him.

  
“...had the power to alter memories.”

  
“So?” Neko pouted, crossing her arms. “Just because she can alter memories doesn’t mean I’ll be able to help you.”

  
“Neko,” Yata said, seriously. That caused the other girl to drop her arms, and look at Yata.

  
“Do you,” she began, watching as the fear slowly crept into the girl’s eyes. “know a girl named Yumi?”

  
“Yumi…” Neko whispered, uncharacteristically sitting still. “She… she’s my sister.”

 

_-to be captured: part II-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made yumi neko's sister, what a plot twist..


	3. part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of like a filler?? i just wanted to write some backstory...

_to be captured: part III_

\---

 

Their first meeting was something different. It wasn’t some random meeting in the bathroom where Fushimi was playing J-Cube and Yata had climbed over the edge- it would be strange for a girl to be inside the men’s bathroom anyways.

 

Instead, their first meeting was when Yata’s first-year homeroom teacher told her to find Fushimi. They were both in the same class, but Fushimi was rarely in his seat. As Yata went around to find him, she found the boy sitting on the roof of the school, typing away on his programmed device. “Oi,” Yata called, shivering as the cold wind tousled her hair. “Sensei wants you back in the classroom.”

 

“No thanks,” Fushimi bit back, adjusting his glasses before starting to type again.

 

Yata made an annoyed face, before running to sit down next to him. “Whatcha doing?”

 

 _Too close…_ Fushimi had thought, slightly shifting his body away from her.

 

The two sat on the rooftop for a little while before Yata realized that she was supposed to bring Fushimi back into the classroom and not find him to hang out with him - and she forcefully dragged him back inside.

 

After school, Yata ran to catch up with the pale boy as he started walking out of the school grounds. “Fushimi!” She called excitedly, and the boy turned, surprise in his eyes.

 

“Yata…?” He asked, as if he didn’t think that she was actually calling his name.

 

Yata smiled as she jumped, pushing off his shoulders. “Where are you doing?”

 

“Game center…”

 

“Why don’t you go home?” Yata asked, curious. “My mom would kill me if I was late to go home.”

 

“That’s because you’re a girl,” Fushimi pointed out. “It’s unsafe for you to be outside after a certain time.”

 

“Hmph!” Yata pouted, crossing her arms. “That’s what everyone says. But I’m strong! I could knock someone out!”

 

“Sure,” Fushimi turned away, starting to walk down the road.

 

“Oi! Wait up!” Yata ran after him, her schoolbag swaying with her arms.

 

That day, Yata had returned late, and was scolded by her mother. Not that she minded; playing with Fushimi was fun. Since that day, Yata would hang out with Fushimi whenever she had time. Sometimes they would go to the game center, other times Yata would ask Fushimi to go to her house and he would agree. Yata’s mother thought that Fushimi was a very good friend for Yata, he helped keep her grounded, but also encouraged her to do what she wanted.

 

 

 

One day, Fushimi sat down in his new homeroom (they had moved onto their second year) when Yata sat down next to him. “Ahh, Fushimi,” she sighs as she put her schoolbag down. “We’re finally second years, huh?”

 

“Mm,” he hummed in agreement, his eyes not coming off the bright screen of his gaming device.

 

“I’ve never been to your house,” Yata sighs, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “Do you think I could come over?”

 

Fushimi froze, his hands gripping the device a tad bit stronger. “I… don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

Yata frowned, but didn’t press on the subject. “Okay then,” she shrugged her shoulders, dropping the subject.

 

On the same day, Fushimi had found the school records of the list of everyone’s name, and he saw Yata’s first name - _Misaki_ \- and smirked. Yata hated being teased about how much of a girl she was - she liked to keep the appearance and reputation of a tomboy.

 

The school bell rang - signalling the end of the day. “Misaki,” Fushimi called out, before realizing that he had used her first name.

 

She didn’t notice at first, either. “Hm?” She turned, before her eyes widened as she realized what Fushimi had just called her.

 

“Wait, what did you just call me?”

 

“Mi-sa-ki,” he repeated, slower this time.

 

“Don’t call me that!” she pouted, pulling out her PDA and the pair of earbuds that they wore. “Call me Yata.”

 

“Hmm, but Misaki sounds better.”

 

Fushimi didn’t notice the light blush that covered her cheeks, but she kept on insisting that he use her last name. So of course, he used her first name as much as possible.

 

Yata forced Fushimi to tell her his first name too, which she found out was Saruhiko. The two of them switched to a first-name bias, and everyone around them suspected something was up.

 

Not that there was anything, until the two of them reached their last year of high school. There was a day where both of them received a strange text message from a number they didn’t know - and it said to meet them in Mihashira Tower. The two looked at each other, before shrugging and deciding to go.

 

They had moved out, and into a small apartment that they rented. Throughout the years of middle school and high school, Yata met Fushimi’s parents - well, only his dad - once. She went to his house because he was sick, and Fushimi Niki had returned before she left. Fushimi’s dad threatened to shove a live praying mantis down the girl’s throat, and Fushimi pushed her out of the house before he was able to do so. She was frightened to approach his house after that, and the two agreed on moving into the city.

 

Upon entering the large tower, they saw a tall man with white hair and amber eyes, introducing himself as Isana Yashiro - the Silver King. As the two high schoolers approached the Dresden Slates, it started to glow, and suddenly the two felt some weight was put on them, and that they would have to carry it for the rest of their lives. “That’s your Sword of Damocles,” Shiro had explained. “You’ll get used to it. Even though you guys are only ordinary citizens right now, you will see the different world that us kings live in.”

 

Yata had reached for Fushimi after the process had finished, but she felt a strange warmth inside her. _Fire?_ She thought, as her hand lit up in a flame. She backed away as a reddish-pink flame danced on her palm, surprised. Fushimi, on the other hand, gained a sword that hung on his waist. He was struggling to pull the sword out of its sheath when they had left the building.

 

As they stepped outside, the two high schoolers - now kings - looked at each other, before bowing to each other as a final farewell. It was strange - it happened too quickly, but both of them took on the responsibility of becoming the new kings. Yata had run into Kusanagi at a mall, and Fushimi bumped into Akiyama as he was heading towards a cafe.

 

Yata became more impulsive, developing a wilder side as she became more accustomed to Homra’s ways. She met Kusanagi and Totsuka, the two that helped keep the red clan together. After wondering for a while why Kusanagi ran a bar - out of all things, she stopped questioning it. She laughed as Totsuka attempted the many hobbies he liked to pick up. Kamamoto was always close to Yata, though he was quite nervous whenever Yata tried to do anything dangerous. Anna, the only other girl, was quiet and called Yata by her first name. Though she wasn’t accustomed to it at first, Anna’s behaviors grew on her, and soon Yata was treating her like a younger sister. The whole clan felt like her family, and they smiled and laughed together. She grinned as she jumped into fights with Strains and other gangs that threatened the red clan. Sometimes, Fushimi would step in, with Scepter 4’s special operations force behind him. Yata grew annoyed at him, often turning just so that she could fight him instead, and the red and blue clans clashed into the night.

 

Fushimi became more of a leader, though one that people respected slightly out of fear. He was by no means a ruthless leader, but his annoyed attitude and glares that he gave made everyone obey his orders. The Special Operations force had other ideas. Domyouji and Hidaka, the two most _brainless_ (according to Fushimi) men on the squad often talked to Fushimi as if he was one of their best friends. Not that Fushimi really minded it, but he wished that they would leave him alone when he wanted them to. Akiyama and the rest were all very respectful, a bit too much so, but still cared for him when he was working too far overtime.

 

 

 

There was one time when the two met at a building, and they sat together, side by side, backs against the glass. It was a quiet and peaceful day, and the two of them talked about their past. As Yata walked over to get a drink from the vending machine, she bumped into another business man. She apologized profusely, before the other man started to hit on her. She had no idea what to do, as he took one step forward for every step that she took back. Luckily, Fushimi had pulled her by the wrist, setting his other hand on her waist, telling the business man that she was dating him, and he would rather not like other people trying to hit on her.

 

The man quickly ran away, most likely by the dark blue aura that started to appear around the Blue King, and Yata’s face was still the color of her flames after the man left. Yata tried to play it off as though she knew that Fushimi was just doing it because they were best friends when they were younger and protected each other, but she felt that there was something else to it. Not that she ever questioned it, of course.

 

Fushimi just clicked his tongue, telling her to get her drink as she tried to sputter incoherent words to him. The two of them left the building after, deciding to walk around in the park nearby. The sky started to turn dark, and Yata sighed, asking Fushimi what it would be like if the two of them hadn’t been turned into kings.

 

After answering, Yata smiled and said that she liked the fact that the two of them were kings. “It’s easier to protect you,” she had said.

 

Fushimi frowned, confused. “You have clansmen who can help you,” she explained. “Even though I’ve never even met them, it seems like that you trust them. And since you trust them, I’ll trust them too. I believe that they’ll help you no matter what you do.”

 

The Blue King didn’t respond, thinking about, how _we’re rivals, how can you think about that_.

 

The two parted ways after, Yata smiling as she turned away and headed towards her new apartment, her ginger hair tousled by the softly billowing wind.

 

Fushimi watched her go, and shook his head fondly. Even though she was such an idiot, her words sometimes struck his heart.

 

- _to be captured: part III-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! i basically just took their canon background and altered it a bit since yata's a female...


	4. part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the plot is going somewhere,,,,

_to be captured: part IV_

_\---_

 

It was like ink being spilled onto an old photograph. The blankness spread through his mind, and he couldn’t remember anymore. He opened his eyes to see nothing but pitch black - there was the glint of blue eyes somewhere in the distance. He attempted to reach an arm out, but as he did so, the entire illusion fell away, leading him back into the white room that he was stuck in for the past few days.

 

He clicked his tongue as he tried to remember what had happened, but his memories seemed changed. He just wanted to get out, but it seemed it was impossible. Somehow he was living on the scraps that Yumi fed him, and the metal door that Yumi always came through seemed to mock him.

 

His vision darkened again, and he thought he was drifting back into unconsciousness when he noticed the singular chair that was put in front of him. He frowned, unsure of what it meant. He ripped his gaze from the piece of furniture, clicking his tongue.

 

“It’s me, little monkey,” a mocking voice arose from the silence.

 

Fushimi turned his head sharply, back towards the chair that was now occupied by the vision of Fushimi Niki.

 

“You’re dead,” Fushimi gritted out.

 

“How would you know?” his father grinned. “I could’ve just faked my death to play with you.”

 

“Shut up!” Fushimi shouted, attempting to run forwards and close his hands around the other man’s neck, but was pulled back by the handcuffs that kept him from moving too far. “Let me go!”

 

“Whoa~” Niki sang. “I didn’t think that you would be riled up so easily, Saru~. When did you get so soft-hearted? Was it that girlfriend of yours, the red king, was it?”

 

The Blue King gritted his teeth, hatred seeping from every inch of his body. “Misaki isn’t soft hearted.”

 

“I never said that,” Niki raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Fushimi’s eyes caught on something that glinted against the darkness of the room; a small, four-pointed, purple flower. Fushimi narrowed his eyes, before looking back up at the vision of his father who sat before him in the single chair in the otherwise black room.

 

“Say, Saruhiko,” Niki drawled out. “Would the world pay any attention to your devoured existence?”

 

Fushimi opened his mouth, about to retort, when suddenly the ground gave away and he was falling - downwards - except he wasn’t. Light flooded into his eyes, and he was back in the room that he had been locked in for the past few days.

 

Laughter reached Fushimi’s ears, and he turned to see Yumi clutching her stomach at the other end of the room. “Did you - “ she wheezed. “Did you see yourself? You were so angry - what kind of Blue King are you?”

 

He attempted to pull against the handcuffs again, only feeling the cold metal prick against his skin, causing him to hiss in pain. He felt lightheaded from the vision, and his naturally weak body wasn’t letting him do as much as he wanted to.

 

“Ah, that was great,” Yumi grinned. “We should do that again.”

 

Fushimi didn’t respond, only tugging uselessly on the handcuffs as he prayed for a miracle.

 

 

 

Yata frowned as the three clans gathered before her. “Uh…” she started uncertainly, and Awashima coughed behind her hand. “As you know, Saruhiko - I mean, the Blue King has been captured by a Strain. The Strain is known as Yumi, Neko’s sister. She has two abilities - superspeed and sensory illusions.”

 

Neko was called to the front by Yata. “Onee-sama alters memories more than I do,” Neko sighed, the bells jingling softly as she looked down. “I usually only do illusions. But, since Onee-sama is half Strain on both powers, it is only temporary. I think her powers would disappear if she was killed.”

 

“What’s your plan, then?” Akiyama asked.

 

“Um… charge in and attack?” Yata answered, uncertain.

 

The entire group seemed to give an exasperated sigh. Mutters of “of course that’s how the Red King thinks” and “expected that one” rose up from them.

 

“It’s one versus all of us,” Yata tried to reason.

 

“Yumi acts as a boss to a company that runs experiments,” Awashima stood up. “She has Strains with unknown abilities working for her.”

 

“Ah?!” Yata frowned. “You didn’t tell me that before…”

 

“That’s because we just found out about it yesterday!” Domyouji called out.

 

“Oh... “ Yata sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll need to actually think this thoroughly. Kusanagi-san, Awashima-san, Shiro and Neko, I’ll talk to you privately about it. I guess the rest of you guys are dismissed?”

 

“You need to stop guessing,” Chitose commented as he pushed open the door to the building they were in and stepping out.

 

“Tch,” she clicked her tongue, turning away from her clansman.

 

The four that she called out, plus Kuroh, stayed behind.

 

“I was thinking we could split into groups,” Yata started. “It would be easier if we had groups of four with two blue and two red clansmen…”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Shiro agreed. “The silver clan can stay together. We’re strong enough on our own.”

 

Kusanagi nodded. “If we can get Anna’s help, it won’t be hard to communicate with everyone.”

 

Awashima wrote something down on her clipboard, before looking up. “Our members are most likely unwilling to work with Homra, but I am sure they will make an exception for Fushimi-san.”

 

“I wonder if he’s okay…” Yata sighed, looking off towards the side.

 

“Onee-sama doesn’t physically hurt people,” Neko spoke up, albeit quietly. “She just… alters their memory. Not like what I did with Shiro, but worse. She… mentally tortures them.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kusanagi asked.

 

“She uses their most hated memory against them.”

 

“Damn,” Yata frowned. “We’ll need to act soon.”

 

“How does next week sound?” Shiro suggested. “Since we are not being included in the groups, we can just meet up with you.”

 

“That’s fine. I think we should start splitting people into groups as soon as we get back,” Awashima smiled slightly.

 

The six of them stood up, before leaving the building as well.

 

Yata started to head back, turning around before doing so. Neko jumped onto Shiro, with Kuroh telling her not to jump on their king. Neko grinned, her bells ringing as she stepped on the concrete. Kusanagi and Awashima were discussing something, their fingers intertwined.

 

She smiled a little, before turning and walking away, her ginger hair slightly lifting off her shoulders as the wind blew past, leaves falling into the gust and rising into the sky.

 

 

 

Every day it got worse. _At least it’s only mental torture,_ Fushimi thought, gritting his teeth. _What kind of person is like this, anyways? Damn, I want to break out of here - someone help me - someone, Misaki…_

 

He felt like he was pushed to the bottom of a lake, before opening his eyes and seeing the dark room again. He shut his eyes and willed the illusion to disappear. “You can’t get rid of me that quickly, little monkey,” Niki’s voice echoed inside his head.

 

“Yes I can!” He grunted, unable to scream.

 

They were stuck in the timeless loop of Niki taunting and Fushimi retorting, until Yumi decided to stop her ability and he fell back into the real world.

 

“Ah, we’re almost there!” She clapped her hands together, a sinister grin growing on her face. “Do you even see yourself? What if I let you out into the streets? You would scream at everyone, wouldn’t you? And then people would ask ‘Who’s the Blue King?’ and the only response they would get is ‘that insane person who goes around screaming on the streets.’ Wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

Fushimi didn’t respond, only glaring at the Strain herself, with her annoyingly bright lipstick and her dumb, dumb smile. He wondered if everyone else was okay, if Yata was okay, if his clansmen were okay. Something settled over him and he felt calm for a moment. Not that he was really sure why.

 

 

 

“Alright, here’s our plan,” Yata said, gathering everyone’s attention as they crowded around the Scepter 4 trailers. “We’ll split into groups of four that have already been assigned. I’ll go with the silver clan, straight to where the Strain is hiding. The rest of you will disperse her workers. Use Anna’s marble to stay in contact.”

 

A chorus of agreement rose up from the three clans. “Well then, Yumi, here we come!” Yata grinned darkly, before summoning her red aura and breaking down the door of the abandoned building. Yata had left her skateboard at home, as she had left with such a hurry that she forgot it. “I’ll just run faster than that damn Strain!” was her response when Kusanagi questioned where it was.

 

A flow of Strains appeared in a blink of an eye, and the mixed clan groups started to battle them. “C’mon, c’mon!” Neko jumped up and down, though her usual smile wasn’t accompanying the jingle of her bells.

 

The four started to maneuver their way through the laboratory, which was immaculately clean despite the dirty, abandoned cover on the outside. The Strains that met them on the way were no match for two kings; they fell to the ground as quickly as they appeared.

 

Yata spotted a metal door that seemingly was unlocked. Pushing it open, her eyes landed on Fushimi’s knife holsters, set on the table in a neat row. Yata walked into the room, picking up one of the straps that was usually around Fushimi’s arm. “Heh~ I didn’t think you’d pick up my trail so quickly,” a taunting voice was heard, as well as the clicking of high heels against marble, and the sound of the metal door closing.

 

The Red King spun around, facing the Strain that had captured Fushimi. “Where’s Saruhiko?” Yata demanded.

 

“Ooh, what a romantic lover. Looking for him as soon as you enter this place. I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, for I’m not finished with my experiment. I’ll let you have him once I’m done.”

 

“You’re not experimenting with him any more!” Yata shouted firmly. “Give him back now!”

 

“So demanding,” Yumi brushed her silver hair back into place. “How about we have some fun first?”

 

Yata blinked, before noticing the Strain was right in front of her. Yata attempted to activate her aura, but it felt as if there were clamps on her body, disabling her ability.

 

“Of course, I forgot to mention,” Yumi whispered into Yata’s ear. “This place disables Kings’ abilities.”

 

Yata couldn’t respond before Yumi’s fist collided with her cheek, and she was sent sprawling backwards.

 

“Oh my, you’re so weak,” Yumi taunted. “I can’t believe someone like you is a King.”

 

“Shut up!” Yata growled, snatching Fushimi’s knife holsters. She loosened one of them, feebly tossing it towards the Strain.

 

“You’re going to have to better than that,” she laughed, catching the knife with practiced ease.

 

She twirled the blade in her fingers, before approaching Yata and sweeping her feet so that the King had her back on the ground. Yumi threw the knife, the blade catching Yata’s jacket as it pinned her to the marble.

 

“Now…” Yumi smirked. “Why don’t you join your precious boyfriend in my experiment?”

 

A sudden bang that came from the door opening caused Yumi to jump, and Yata pulled the knife out of her jacket. “Stop it!” Neko screamed, her heterochromatic eyes wild with anger.

 

“Ameno, I didn’t think you’d even last this long.”

 

Neko growled, before activating her illusion ability, trapping them in a seemingly nice park with sakura floating in the wind. Shiro reached Yata first, reaching an arm out to help pull her up, and Kuroh stood behind them.

 

“I never thought we’d have to face off like this. Are you still as weak as you were then?”

 

“I’m stronger than you are!” Neko hissed. “Your ability will never surpass mine.”

 

Yata, Shiro, and Kuroh all stood behind one of Neko’s illusionary trees as they watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes. “I’ve never seen her like this,” Yata whispered.

 

“...Me either,” Shiro answered.

 

Neko was hit to the ground after Yumi activated her ability. Yata took a step forwards, before Kuroh pulled her back, shaking his head. “This is her fight.”

 

It wasn’t much of a fight though, as Yumi used her own ability and dashed out of the illusion, causing Neko to stop the illusions. The scenery faded back into the white room in the laboratory. Neko fell to her knees, sweat starting to drip onto the ground. Shiro and Kuroh immediately ran over to the other clansman, helping her up.

 

“I’m going after Yumi,” Yata said, taking Fushimi’s holsters as she walked out of the room.

 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Shiro assured her.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Yata took after the Strain, following the twists and turns of the maze-like building.

 

_-to be captured: part IV-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 99% sure there are plotholes everywhere im sorry


	5. part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! a fight scene that i didnt know i could write

_to be captured: part V_

\---

 

The feeling of clamps was lifted as Yata dashed out of her room, the red aura flaring around her. She ran faster than usual; as she had her sanctum activated. “Come back here, you coward!” The Red King yelled as she trailed the Strain.

 

Yumi disappeared behind a door, and Yata flung it open, proclaiming a triumphant, “finally!” before looking around in the room. It was white tile, the entire room blank, except for Fushimi who was cuffed to the ground. His eyes were closed, resembling that he was asleep. Yata wasn’t really sure though, as Fushimi was never really asleep, or a deep sleeper. His hair was ruffled, and dark rings circled his eyes, an obvious sign of his lack of sleep. “Saru-” she started, before getting kicked in the stomach.

 

Yata doubled over, clutching her stomach. “You…” she muttered, regaining her breath.

 

“Sorry, little Red King~” she smirked. “You’re disabled now.”

 

This time, it was worse than the room where she had found Fushimi’s knives. It felt more like someone had chained metal to her arms and legs - her movements felt slower, and her body started to feel heavy. Even so, her abilities were still heightened compared to a normal human. She shifted her feet and barely dodged as Yumi lunged at her again, her arm outstretched.

 

Yata clenched her fist, sweeping her leg in an arc on the ground in an attempt to force the Strain to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, Yumi noticed and activated her speed ability before the Red King was able to do so. “You really think that’s going to work against me?” Yumi taunted, spinning a pair of metal keys - most likely the ones that kept Fushimi locked up - around her fingers.

 

She narrowed her eyes, before charging straight at her again, and the Strain easily stepped aside. Yata kept running at the Strain, and each time, her attack was avoided.

 

Yata dropped her hands to knees, sweat dripping down from her face and splattering against the white tile floor. She was breathing heavily, attempting to catch her breath before the Strain attacked again.

 

“Man, I thought a king like you would have better stamina. You’re barely anything.”

 

Yata drew in her breaths shakily, as she leaned against the wall for support. It was like - it was like the Strain was too overpowered for her to even fight. She blinked twice, and when she looked up, she saw Yumi charging towards her, with her fist raised and a malicious grin spread across her face.

 

“Stop!” a voice rang out, and her vision changed.

 

The scenery changed into a barren field, with grass flourishing beneath her feet. The sky above was a bright blue, with white clouds dotting the sky. Large, tall trees grew, and white doves flew away overhead. It was an all too optimistic vision for people to be fighting in.

 

Yata heard someone hiss “Neko!” who she thought was Shiro. She wiped the rest of the sweat off her head with her jacket sleeve, before letting the garment drop to the ground. She let Fushimi’s knives drop too, setting them down carefully as she hid behind a tree, waiting for the Strain to approach.

 

Yumi appeared fairly quickly, the confusion in her blue eyes cleared by some dark intent. Her arm swung towards Yata again, and the Red King barely lifted her arm in time to brace herself. She used her other hand to grab the Strain’s arm, twisting it and locking her arm behind her back. Yumi turned, causing Yata to lose her grip. The two wrestled for a while, the two matching each other blow for blow.

 

Somehow Yata’s attention was diverted, as Yumi was able to land a hit without Yata striking back, and she fell to the ground, unable to stand again. She sighed as she closed her eyes, ready to accept her defeat when the illusion under her feet faded away to the white tile ground again. She was lifted up, and her her arm was slung around Totsuka’s shoulder. “Eh? What are you doing in here?” She asked, worried. “Shouldn’t you two be outside?”

 

Anna was using her red powers that spread behind her back like a pair of phoenix wings, and Totsuka lead his King towards a wall, telling her that “Anna thought it was best if we helped you.”

 

Yata smiled a little from hearing that. Anna was always something like a little sister to her, and she felt safe having the eleven-year-old have her back. Her vision wobbled slightly, before it blurred completely, her body collapsing onto Totsuka as she passed out.

 

“Do you believe in heroes?” Yata had asked one day, with her hands outstretched towards the sky.

 

She lay with her back on the grass, head turned to face Fushimi. Fushimi turned as her voice called out to him, and he mindlessly adjusted his glasses. He turned away, raising his head so that he too was looking upwards. “Not… really,” he muttered.

 

“Hah? Why not?” Yata questioned, sitting up, grass falling from her back and tangled in her hair.

 

“It depends on your definition of it. If you think someone who helps someone else is a hero, then basically everyone is a hero, right? Then having that title is basically meaningless.”

 

“But still, wouldn’t it be nice to be called someone who saved your life?”

 

“I-”

 

“Then, you’re my hero, Saruhiko,” Yata was grinning, her hand clasped around his.

 

Fushimi stiffened at the sudden contact before he turned away, forcing down a fiery red that threatened to surface. A few moments passed before he faced her again, shifting his fingers so that they were intertwined. “Mm,” he responded. “You’re mine, too.”

 

Yata had pulled her hands away and covered her face, and Fushimi thought he had done something wrong, looking at the ground with disdain. But then Yata was back, tackling him in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy. “Don’t leave me, okay?”

 

Fushimi nodded as he felt the tears that fell from the girl’s face start to soak into his shoulder. “I won’t.”

 

 

 

Fushimi woke to the sounds of fighting. There was something red, a bright and fiery red that only Yata’s clansmen possessed. He blearily looked around the room, spotting Yata collapsed against Totsuka’s side. Anger flared up in his chest, and he tugged on the metal chains, the sound causing Totsuka to look at him. The clansman offered him a kind smile, albeit sad as he watched Anna fight the Strain.

 

Yata opened her eyes a few minutes later, catching Anna as she fell to the ground after letting her guard down for a moment. Yata jumped into a fighting stance, her hands clenched. “Oh?” Yumi grinned. “I didn’t think you’d come back again. You red clansmen are all so weak.”

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Yata growled, clenching her teeth. “You’re just a dumb Strain!”

 

Yumi laughed, that high-pitched sound. “But, you know, this dumb Strain is holding you back. Wouldn’t that make you even less than me?”

 

The Red King charged towards the Strain, her fist raised as she tried to land a hit. Yumi easily dodged them, and was about to strike when a bright light blinded her, causing her to fall backwards onto her hands.

 

Straining to see through the light, Yata made out the shapes of Kusanagi and Awashima, as well as Kuroh. “You guys…?” Yata frowned. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be fighting other Strains?”

 

“All the others have been taken care of,” Kusanagi smiled, putting his cigarette to his lips. “Let us take care of this one, Yata-chan.”

 

She pushed herself up, looking as if she was about to continue fighting, before slowly hobbling over to Totsuka who was near the door, holding Anna in his arms. “She’s exhausted,” Totsuka smiled sadly.

 

Yata nodded. “She’s done enough for today. We should let her rest when we get back.”

 

The Red King turned to watch the scene again, though it was clear that the clansmen were winning. Three clansmen whose powers had not diminished at all against one Strain was overpowering.

 

...At least, that’s what Yata thought. She didn’t expect Yumi to be able to stand up again, to toss the clansmen like they were toys onto the ground. Totsuka and his king watched in horror, their breathing ragged as Yumi stood up confidently.

 

Yata clenched her fists so tightly that her tanned skin started to lose its color, every muscle in her body tense and ready to spring at the Strain. When the Red King studied Yumi again, she noticed that one of her eyes - her left one - had changed. It was no longer the clear blue that it once was. In place of her iris, it was a four-pointed lilac flower in the center of a circle with spikes on both ends.

 

She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making a sound as she gasped. Yumi reared her head in laughter, crying out, “Niki! Oh! Your experiment worked!” The rest of her words were lost in the maniacal sound of her voice as she raised her arms upwards.

 

Yata initial shock passed, and she charged towards the Strain who turned towards her quickly, faster than before. Her eyes barely caught Yumi’s movements, and Yata was pushed to the ground in a matter of seconds. “You never thought this would happen, did you?” Yumi smirked. “Now, look at me! I am stronger than the third and fourth kings! If I was to exert my power, I could even make the first, the silver king, bow down to me. Wouldn’t you like that, Isana Yashiro?”

 

She turned her gaze towards Shiro, who was standing near the entrance with his other two clansmen. “You’ll never be able to beat us,” Yata growled.

 

“Oh? But haven’t I already?” Yumi dug her heel into the Red King’s back, making Yata grit her teeth.

 

“No, you haven’t.”

 

Yumi turned to see Yata standing upright, with her Aura flaring around her. Without looking, the Strain could tell that Yata had summed her Sword of Damocles. “How-” Yumi started, before Yata lunged towards her.

 

“Strains like you can never beat kings like us,” Yata replied. “No matter what actions you take, no matter how smart you are, it’s going to be impossible. We kings have bonds stronger than blood, stronger than any metal you can make. You’ve attempted to put a king into danger, and you’re going to pay.”

 

At that moment, all the clansmen from the red and blue clans burst into the room. The sight of Yata was slightly terrifying; she had her flames bursting around her, and her irises were slightly more red than her usual amber hues. Yata advanced towards the Strain, her arm raised. Yumi did not attempt to move at all; frozen with shock and fear.

 

“Say goodbye to this world,” Yata narrowed her eyes, before delivering an aura-backed punch towards Yumi’s chest.

_-to be captured: part V-_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,, also another flashback bc i love fluffy sarumi


	6. part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda an epilogue??  
> lowkey forgot about this lmao whoops

_ to be captured: part VI _

_ \--- _

 

The deafening silence was broken as the Strain fell to the ground. Her silver hair splayed like a halo around her head; her eyes clear and glassy. Crimson seeped out from under her and stained her shirt, spilling onto the white tile. From the wound, a small, four-pointed lilac flower rose, rotating as it disappeared from under the ceiling and into the sky. The three clans collectively released the breath they were holding, before turning to each other and smiling gently as they had completed their mission.

 

Akiyama had walked over to his King, unlocking the metal that bound his arms and legs together. They fell to the ground, and Fushimi rubbed at his raw wrists, bright red displaying the effort he had used to try and escape.

 

Yata broke away from her group of clansmen, turning to meet Fushimi’s gaze from across the room. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she dashed from the other side to the corner that Fushimi sat in, knocking him over as she threw her arms around his shoulders. “Saruhiko…” she sobbed, her tears dripping onto the white tile ground, her hands desperately gripping on his tattered shirt.

 

Fushimi smiled a little bit, wrapping his pale arms around her waist. “I’m okay now, Misaki,” he murmured. “I’m okay.”

 

The two shifted in their position, Fushimi sitting with his back against the wall, and Yata with her legs on either side of him. Fushimi hoisted her up, and Yata looked at Fushimi, her hazel eyes meeting his cerulean ones. The Red King leaned down, their lips colliding as they held each other like one was going to disappear if they let go.

 

They broke apart a few moments later, and Fushimi reached up to card his fingers through Yata’s hair. Yata leaned her head against Fushimi’s shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling.

 

“Wai- wha-” Akiyama, who had made his way back to his clan, sputtered.

 

“Our king’s been dating yours for some time,” Chitose laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“I knew it!” Domyouji clapped his hands together. “Enomoto, Hidaka, you owe me money!”

 

“Would you guys not fight anymore, then?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. “Since your kings are together and all.”

 

“Eh…” Benzai shook his head. “Fushimi-san and the Red King always fight, no matter their relationship.”

 

“That’s right!” Neko laughed, her bells jingling as she moved around. “The two of them always argue and stuff! Right, Anna?”

 

Anna nodded. “Even though they love each other, they will still fight. Scepter 4 also intervenes when Saruhiko thinks Misaki’s done enough damage.”

 

Kusanagi ruffled her hair, stepping to stand next to the young girl. “That’s correct, even though it’s happening less and less.”

 

Totsuka turned to see that the two kings had moved again; Yata sitting next to Fushimi but tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder. Both of them had slight smiles on their faces. “Well,” Totsuka said, gathering everyone’s attention. “It doesn’t look like their relationship is a bad thing.”

 

All the clansmen seemed to agree, silence settling over them again. Fushimi and Yata looked at the expectant people, causing Yata to stand up before reaching an arm out to help Fushimi stand. “We’ll talk more when you come home, okay?”

 

Fushimi nodded, before kissing her forehead and leaving the Red King with red dusted over her cheeks. He approached his clan swiftly, and they left without a word, filing out the door. 

Yata approached Shiro, before bowing. “I’m grateful for your help!”

 

Shiro smiled gently as the girl lifted her head. “Of course. It’s our duty as kings to protect one another. We’ll be going now.”

 

He turned to leave, Kuroh and Neko following Shiro. “Bye Anna! Bye sunglasses guy!” Neko waved, smiling as the three of them left the white-tiled room.

 

Yata’s clan gathered around her, grinning and making idle chatter as she let out a sigh. “Let’s go back, yeah?” All of them cheered, vacating the room. Yata turned around after all her clansmen had left, looking at Yumi who lay on the ground, unmoving. “May you live a better life in your next one,” she whispered, putting her hands together in a silent prayer as she closed her eyes.

 

She then turned away, seeing her clansmen who stood outside the door, with the sun’s bright rays shining behind them, with their expectant gazes. She walked outside of the door, and the red clan left the white building. Yata looked up at the bright and cloudless sky, before a small smile settled on her face and she started walking back towards the bar, her clansmen falling in step behind her.

 

 

 

Fushimi unlocked the door to the apartment, softly opening the door. Yata nearly knocked him over as she ran to greet him. Her eyes were wide, and she sighed as she recognized his face. “I’m not  _ that _ reckless, Misaki,” Fushimi smiled fondly, ruffling her ginger hair.

 

“Mm, sure,” Yata raised an eyebrow. “I don’t trust you to be anywhere alone anymore.”

 

“Oh?” Fushimi looked down at her. “Does that mean you’ll accompany me to the Scepter 4 headquarters?”

 

“No way!” Yata jumped away, her hands in a fighting stance. “You’d have to kill me to make me go in that dumb office building.”

 

“Well, then I’ll have to go somewhere alone then,” Fushimi pointed out, making Yata stutter.

 

“I’ll - I’ll make Kusanagi call that second-in-command of yours, and - and she can watch over you!”

 

“And you wouldn’t be jealous that another woman is closer to me than you are?”

 

Yata pouted, crossing her arms. “As long as they’re protecting you and not doing anything you don’t want them to…” the Red King’s voice became more serious.

 

Fushimi closed the door behind him, before pulling the girl to the couch. “It’s okay, Misaki…”

 

Yata leaned her body onto Fushimi’s, her breathing starting to even out. “I want a cat.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Or a dog, you know,” Yata continued. “Maybe we can have a pet with us and they’ll keep us safe.”

 

“The only person I need to keep me safe is you,” Fushimi murmured, reaching his hand out to intertwine their fingers.

 

A soft pink glow made its way onto Yata’s cheeks, making her mumble incoherent words.

 

“Hm?” Fushimi hummed, turning his head so that he was looking at Yata.

 

But Yata had fallen asleep, her breathing deep. Fushimi sighed, looking at her fondly before struggling to pick her up (because even if she was short, she was  _ heavy _ , or it just may that he was weak from his bad diet) and bring her to their bed. After she was settled in the bed, he looked out the window, where the bright moon shone with its white brilliance, illuminating the dark sky. As Yata slept, Fushimi ran his fingers through her ginger hair.

 

He thought about how he’s changed - he used to be someone who used the mask of indifference and insanity to cover up the holes he had within himself - and somehow Yata had jumped into his life, mending them like it was her job to do so.

 

Even after they had went down their separate paths as Kings, she still looked out for him, though they were literally enemies. After she had left his side, it felt like the stitches she had fabricated had loosened themselves and they opened again.

 

But then again, like always, Yata came back, and mended him. He wondered is this time it will last, and dismisses the thought. Of course it will. Yata always comes running back, even though Fushimi feels as if she never would. She always reaches her arm out, and he holds onto her hand as she pulls him into the light, away from the dark corner he hid away in.

 

Yata sighed contentedly in her sleep, and Fushimi stopped reminiscing. He looked at her, a small, fond smile finding its way onto his face, and Yata stirred. “S...saru…?” She asked sleepily, her hazel eyes clouded with sleep. “Go… to bed…”

 

Fushimi nodded, and changed into his sleeping clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom and returning to Yata. “Had a dream about you,” she whispered.

 

“Tell me about it in the morning,” Fushimi whispered back, turning so that he could pull the girl closer.

 

“Mm,” Yata hummed, before burrowing her head into the soft fabric of Fushimi’s clothes.

 

The two kings fell asleep, the dark night turning into dawn as the sun rose. It was a new day.

 

_-to be captured: part VI-_

tumblr:[snoflakesun](https://snoflakesun.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter isn't that long, but in total it adds up...
> 
> im sorry for my bad grammar tenses and stuff,,, even though english is my first language...
> 
> this is the first time doing a chapter work,,, hopefully all works out!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr: snoflakesun.tumblr.com


End file.
